This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, this section should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art. Likewise, in the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
Due to heightened security measures worldwide, air travel has become more complex in recent years. Airline travelers face an increased number of security checkpoints and require multiple types of documentation to pass each such checkpoint. The travelers often carry airline tickets, boarding passes, credit cards, airline club lounge membership cards, frequent flyer club membership cards, rental car club membership cards, a passport or other government issued identification document (ID), such as a driver's license, and many other cards and documents.
Similarly, increases in amount and intrusiveness of airport security at such checkpoints have also presented numerous issues and inconveniences for the travelers. When passing through a typical airport security checkpoint that includes both a walk-through metal detector and a conveyor belt driven X-ray machine for carry-on luggage, the travelers must typically remove all metal objects from their persons and are often required to remove their shoes for security inspection. Currently, these items are placed into plastic tubs or bins that are either passed through the X-ray machine or around the metal detector, while the travelers, often barefoot, pass through the metal detector.
Due to a high volume of people in an area around the checkpoint, passing through the metal detector without shoes may be unhygienic or embarrassing for the travelers. Also, when the travelers pass through the metal detector without shoes, the travelers often face an increased risk of slipping and falling. Similarly, when the travelers pass through the metal detector without shoes, the travelers may result in emittance of unpleasant foot odors. Moreover, passing through the metal detector without shoes may be disgusting or not aesthetically pleasing to the travelers themselves or others nearby if the shoes are dirty.
Additionally, after the travelers have passed through the security checkpoint, the travelers typically put the removed shoes back on, which often cause traveler traffic flow problems at the security checkpoint area as many travelers similarly attempt to put their shoes back on at about the same time. This can also reduce operational efficiency of the checkpoint if there are a lot of people around the checkpoint.
What is needed are better, more orderly ways of dealing with these issues or inconveniences.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed. The claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.